Carol Ferris
Carol Ferris is a former supervillain and an enemy turned ally of Green Lantern. Carol is the Star Sapphire, an alias that has been used by several women over the years, but is most often associated with Carol, who is currently a heroic bearer of the title. Carol is Hal's boss who was chosen to become Star Sapphire. History Justice League (TV series) In the Justice League, she is one of the recurring enemies in both the original series and its sequel series. While her identity is never stated, the show's creators have confirmed that she's indeed Carol Ferris. Here, she was Hal Jordan’s boss and had a psychotic breakdown, developing a secondary personality: Star Sapphire. Star Sapphire is invited to join Injustice Gang formed by Lex Luthor to plot the Justice League's destruction. She is initially repelled by the idea of working with "common criminals" but seems to warm to the amount of money that Luthor promises each of them (something that keeps her from quitting after their initial plan fails). In the Injustice Gang's final battle with the Justice League, she takes on John Stewart. Star Sapphire is later recruited to the Injustice Gang's second incarnation led by Aresia to destroy the men of the world. When Aresia reveals the group's agenda, she is initially shocked, but ultimately joins enthusiastically. While aligned with this Injustice Gang, she successfully tricks Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl into believing that she still wants to live in a world with men by luring the two women into a trap that subdues both them and Hippolyta. She joins Grodd's Secret Society. During the mutiny led by Grodd, she sides with Luthor, and thus is among the survivors (since she and Sinestro use their powers to create a force field which protects their team) who arrive on Earth in time to warn of Darkseid's impending invasion. She joins the rest of the Secret Society and the Justice League in fighting off the forces of Apokolips, and is depicted fighting Parademons over the Great Wall of China beside Wonder Woman, Shining Knight and Vigilante. During the battle, she is struck unconscious by a beam from an Apokoliptan cannon, but is saved from falling to her death by Shining Knight. She is last seen fleeing the Metro Tower along with the other surviving members of the Secret Society. Justice League: Doom In this film, Carol/Star Sapphire is joins the Legion of Doom, formed by Vandal Savage to get rid of the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). She uses several androids to form a group of terrorists as well as a group of innocent civilians and a copy of herself (as well as using Scarecrow's fear gas) in order to break Hal's will by convincing him that he allow her to die and has only been hurting her. When the Justice League storms the Hall of Doom, she faces off against him again. As they fight, Hal expresses anger over Carol's plan, saying that he couldn't believe what she did, only for her to coldly remark that he broke her heart, and she would never stop trying to kill him for it. She manages to capture him but he escapes and knock her out. Hal proceeds to take away Carol's Star Sapphire gem and admits that he keeps hurting her. This version is shown to be able to create both energy blasts and hard constructs. She was the only one to use the non-lethal version of Batman's contingency plans and was the last member to be defeated. DC Super Hero Girls (2019 TV Series) She makes her first appearance in "#Hate Triangle" As a cheerleader for the rival team. It is revealed that Hal broke up with her on text and she shows up later vowing revenge on him, she uses her powers to attack both him and Jessica. Jessica Cruz shows Carol the truth, convinces Her of Hal Jordan's flaws, and tells her that she needs to love herself first. but Carol Ferris leaves, but vows to make Hal Jordan worthy of her love on day. in "#Beeline" Carol Would later appear as one of the five villains, (Alongside Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Giganta, and Livewire) Helping Harley Quinn to blow up the bridge across the bay. She Later appears in "#PictureDaze" Where she texts Hal Jordan Until Jessica blocks her on Hal's Phone. only to Have Carol come out of nowhere. Thinking that Jessica is stealing Hal away from him, This Causes Both of them to fight each other. causing Hal Jordan To end up having a black eye. Notes *Carol/Star Sapphire has been an antagonist for various DC Film and Television works: **She was a recurring antagonist in both Justice League and Justice League: Unlimited, becoming a brief anti-hero for its finale. **A major antagonist in Justice League: Doom. **The main antagonist of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode Scorn of the Star Sapphire. **The main antagonist in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode ...In Love and War. **However, she is a heroine in the show DC Super Hero Girls. Though she is noted as being the schools "diva" and was an antagonist in it's novel series. * Star Sapphire was a villain until she became a hero during Geoff Johns' Blackest Night comic series. Following that and the New 52 Reboot, she has become a hero. Gallery StarSapphire 3.png Star_Sapphire.jpg Star Sapphire (Animated Series).jpg|Star Sapphire in Justice League Star Sapphire (Doom).jpg|Star Sapphire in Justice League: Doom Star_Sapphire_BB.jpg|Star Sapphire in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Star_Sapphire_GLTAS.png|Star Sapphire in Green Lantern: The Animated Series Profile-starsapphire 11-13 tcm1249-241261.png|Star Sapphire in DC Super Hero Girls Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Hero's Lover Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Female Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Misandrists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Lobo Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Dissociative